In recent years, with advances in driving support functions and automatic driving techniques, the scale of software installed in an electronic control apparatus (ECU: Electronic Control Unit) for an automobile has increased. In response to this, in addition, the number of recalls attributable to software defects increases along with the number of times and the number of units that are needed to be dealt with per time have increased.
Meanwhile, a connected car, which is an automobile wirelessly linked to a center system, has shown a sign of widespread use in response to advances in a communication network.
Under such circumstances, needs for a remote software updating technique for automobiles, in which a remote software updating technique that has been used in the related mobile phones and televisions is wirelessly applied to automobiles and remotely updates ECU software of the automobiles, are on the rise.
For example, in PTL1, an Over the Air (OTA) software updating system that remotely updates software of a mobile terminal is disclosed.
In PTL1, a technique that achieves improved efficiency of update processing by extracting a difference between a program before and after updating and applying this difference is disclosed.